Check Yes or No
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Albus remembers why you should check yes or no.


Summary: Albus remembers why you should check yes or no.

I own nothing!(sigh)

**Check Yes or No**

Albus couldn't believe it. After all these years he was still married to the most beautiful witch in the world. As he brushed his beard for the day his mind went back over how it all started.

**It started way back in third grade.  
I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes  
A pink dress, a matching bow, and her pony tail.  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell.  
**

Everything started in their third year. He sat behind Minerva Katherine McGonagall; the smartest girl in their class. She knew every answer and always wore the same green bow in her hair.

Albus remembered how shocked he was when she kissed him on the train ride back home that summer and made him swear a wizard oath not to tell.**  
**

**Next day I chased her round the playground  
Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round  
And Emmylou got caught passing me a note  
Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote.  
**

That summer he and Minerva chased each other all around the park in Godric's Hollow. They played hide and seek and slid down the large slide having so much fun.

But back at school they started to get more serious and Minerva got a detention for passing him a note. With a small smile on his face Albus recalled the note.

**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?****  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.**

It was so simple and straight to the point; just like Minerva.

_Albus,  
Do you love me? Do you want to be my boyfriend? I really like you and I think this is how it all works._

_If you do……check yes or no_

_Love Minerva_

**Now we're grown up and she's my wife.  
Still like two kids with stars in our eyes.  
Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou.  
Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room.  
**

He still had trouble believing they were married; but he was so glad they were.

He laughed to himself when he thought about how little had changed in their relationship…he still chased her everywhere. Only now it was all around their white picket fence home.

**  
Last night I took her out in a white limousine  
Twenty years later, she still gets to me  
Can't believe it's been that long ago.  
When we got started with just a little note.**

Albus put down the brush as he thought about last night. It had been their twenty year anniversary and he had wanted to be special. He had taken her to her favorite muggle theater to see a play and he had taken her in a white limousine. During intermission he had pulled from his suit the old note that was not yellowed with age but still legible.

Minerva had read it and smiled up at him seeing he had finally checked yes on the note.

"I love you Minerva and I always will," Albus had said smiling as he placed a gorgeous diamond and emerald necklace around her pale neck.

**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.  
**

Yes they'd had a good life together; he thought to himself as he left the bathroom.

Albus crossed the hall and opened the door into a beautiful nursery. He leaned in the door way as he watched his lovely wife put their baby and five year-old to bed.

"Good night sweetie," Minerva smiled tucking the comforter around the small little girl.

"Night mummy love you," the girl yawned, "night daddy."

"Good night Maria," Albus said softly as he entered the room and stood behind Minerva.

"Hey," Minerva smiled turning to look at her husband.

"Hey yourself," Albus laughed, "come on let's go to be," he smiled and kissed her head as they walked out of the room and quietly shut the door on the babies.

There life was good and they loved each other dearly. And who would have thought it all got started with a simple note?

Next time maybe you should check yes or no……it could change your life.

* * *

THE END

reviews are loved


End file.
